


Ведьмы слёз не льют

by Svengaly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Creepy, Domestic Violence, Gen, Modesty-mage, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pedophilia, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Добрые ведьмы бывают только в сказках.





	

Удивительное место — Бронкс, и каких только людей там не встретишь! Иной раз думаешь: нет, мистеру Имярек здесь точно не место, ноги его в Бронксе не будет, а он тут и есть. Вот, к примеру, мистер Гейл — что ни говори, а приличный человек и воспитание получил хорошее. Когда-то он служил учителем, но вынужден был оставить профессию по причинам, терявшимся в дебрях туманных пояснений. Были там и слабое здоровье, и происки врагов. Непонятно, впрочем, что за враги могли оказаться у тишайшего мистера Гейла, да и на здоровье своё он клеветал напрасно, — коль скоро ему не повредили промозглая зима, сырая весна и удушливое лето в Бронксе со всеми зловонными миазмами, вряд ли даже самые буйные школьники сумели бы нанести ему достойный упоминания ущерб.  
  
В маленькую, дурно пахнущую квартирку мистера Гейла привело несчастливое стечение обстоятельств: он имел неосторожность вложить свои сбережения в некое предприятие, величественное, как «Титаник», учредители которого обещали незабываемое путешествие в мир больших денег. Подобно «Титанику», вскоре предприятие получило внушительную пробоину и пошло ко дну, увлекая за собой незадачливых вкладчиков.  
  
В отличие от многих, из них мистер Гейл не сбросился с моста и не удушился газом. Собрав пожитки, он сменил удобную просторную квартиру на узенькую каморку, где помещались лишь кровать, стол с табуреткой и некое сооружение, которое хозяин апартаментов считал гардеробом и которое чрезвычайно походило на гроб, вместо крышки снабжённый перекошенной дверцей. Всё вместе именовалось «меблированной комнатой» и стоило шесть долларов в неделю.  
  
Кажется, человек, непривычный к столь спартанским условиям, неизбежно должен был впасть в отчаяние. Мистер Гейл не впал. Дело в том, что в его положении была и приятная сторона. Мистер Гейл очень любил детей. В его карманах всегда водилось множество леденцов, дешёвых брелоков, куколок и других безделок, до которых дети такие охотники. Бронкс же, как нарочно, чрезвычайно богат детьми, и, хотя многие из них умирают, тут же рождаются новые.  
  
К примеру, у миссис Пирс, соседки мистера Гейла, было около дюжины детей, которые то исчезали, усыновлённые разными доброхотами или отправленные на заработки, то возвращались. Мужчины в жизни миссис Пирс тоже появлялись и исчезали, сменяясь, как лошадки на карусели, по мере того как выходили из тюрьмы или садились в неё. Какие-то из мужчин приходились отцами кому-то из детей, но установить доподлинные родственные связи не могли ни дети, ни мужчины, ни сама миссис Пирс.  
  
Однажды мистер Гейл попытался навести справки относительно того, кто кому кем приходится в этом хаотичном семействе.  
  
— Один Исус разберёт, — был ответ. — Миссис Пирс — славная женщина, но очень уж слаба на передок.  
  
Дряблые щёчки мистера Гейла залились стародевичьим румянцем. Он был очень чувствителен к грубым выражениям, и, видит бог, в Бронксе его чувствительность подвергалась беспрерывным испытаниям.  
  
Интерес мистера Гейла не был праздным: его беспокоило последнее приобретение миссис Пирс, поистине удручающее. Это был некий Сайлас Миллиган, ирландец с красным лицом, шишковатыми кулаками и глазами, белыми от постоянно грызущей его изнутри ярости. Злоба Миллигана не имела конкретного адресата и с одинаковой готовностью изливалась на всех, кто имел несчастье подвернуться ему под руку. По этой причине Сайлас Миллиган бывал неоднократно бит, поскольку вечная готовность к драке плохо сочеталась с его плюгавым сложением. Злость от полученных побоев он вымещал на детях и безответной миссис Пирс.  
  
«Отчего же эта бедняжка не обратилась в полицию? — спросите вы, а то и воскликнете с возмущением: — Вольно было позволять так с собой обращаться!»  
  
Уверяю вас, имей вы удовольствие родиться и вырасти в Бронксе, ни одно из этих соображений не пришло бы вам в голову. Что там: мистер Гейл, бывший родом отнюдь не из этих благословенных мест, и тот ни разу не усомнился в праве Сайласа Миллигана воспитывать несчастную подругу подходящими, с его точки зрения, методами. Мистера Гейла волновали исключительно дети, в частности, маленькая Модести. Именно на этой девочке он решил сосредоточить свою симпатию.  
  
Модести было лет двенадцать, внешность она имела непримечательную, однако, несмотря на худобу и затрапезную одежду, держалась уверенно и независимо. Другие дети, даже родные братья и сёстры, по какой-то непонятной причине сторонились её, Модести тоже не искала их общества и проводила дни, в одиночестве играя в «классики» или собирая травки и цветы на пустыре за домом. Мистер Гейл решил, что заброшенному ребёнку не помешает его участие.  
  
Поначалу Модести дичилась, но постепенно привыкла к чудаковатому, безобидному соседу, к его зеленоватому в крапинку пиджаку с оттопыренными карманами, выпуклым лягушачьим глазам и добродушному одутловатому лицу. Она брала у мистера Гейла конфеты — не столько для себя, сколько для младших сестёр и даже для матери, которая любила полакомиться, но редко располагала такой возможностью, пела ему «Христос спаситель» и «Покоится прах глубоко под землёй» тоненьким некрасивым голосом и позволяла наблюдать за своими играми. Мистер Гейл был благодарным зрителем. За однообразной игрой Модести в «классики» он следил так пристально, будто перед ним Бейб Рут выбивал рекордный хоум-ран. Вскоре мистер Гейл знал все её игрушки, состоявшие в основном из бутылочек и склянок, которые Модести запасала для неведомых будущих целей. Попадались в её большой плетёной сумке и более интересные предметы, к примеру, палочка из красивого тёмного дерева, скрепленная посередине медными скобами.  
  
— Что это? — спросил как-то мистер Гейл.  
  
Модести уклончиво повела плечом и быстро взглянула мистеру Гейлу в лицо. Глаза у неё были серо-зелёные, как у бродячей кошки.  
  
— Сломалась, — сказала она, не отвечая на вопрос. — Майк Рифкин починил.  
  
Мистер Гейл знал Рифкина — смазливого, наглого, грубого юнца, безусловно, будущего гангстера. Ему было неприятно, что этот парень оказывает Модести какие-то услуги, а та их принимает, но что он мог поделать? Может быть, когда-нибудь потом, когда они с Модести станут ближе…  
  
Девочка отвернулась, забросила косички за спину и запрыгала по очерченным мелом клеткам.  
  
— Раз-мама, два-мама,  
Ведьма не сбежит.  
Раз-мама, два-мама,  
На метле летит.  
Раз-мама, два-мама,  
Ведьмы слёз не льют.  
Раз-мама, два-мама,  
Ведьмы все умрут.  
Ведьма номер раз  
В речке утонула,  
Ведьма номер два  
Мёртвым сном уснула.  
Ведьма номер три,  
На костре гори.  
Ведьма номер четыре  
Умрёт в своей квартире.  
  
Считалка показалась мистеру Гейлу довольно неприятной.  
  
— Ты ненавидишь ведьм?  
  
Девочка слегка улыбнулась и ничего не ответила.  
  
— Или боишься?  
  
— Нет, не боюсь.  
  
— Отчего же ты хочешь, чтобы все они умерли?  
  
— Это просто считалка, — сказала Модести снисходительно.  
  
Мистер Гейл потёр руки, потом нос.  
  
— Знаешь, я думаю, что настоящие ведьмы совсем не такие плохие, какими их изображают.  
  
— Ну нет, — не согласилась Модести. — Бывают и плохие. Они могут сделать плохие вещи с теми, кто поступает плохо с другими людьми.  
  
— Вот как? — Мистер Гейл сунул руку в карман. — Знаешь, Модести, я купил подарок для тебя.  
  
Мистер Гейл застенчиво хихикнул и протянул Модести куклу-голливога.  
  
Девочка без колебаний взяла её и принялась разглядывать. Потрогала глаз-пуговицу, провела пальцем по клетчатому костюмчику. Мистер Гейл взволнованно сопел. Разумеется, голливог был недостоин Модести. Ей больше подошла бы хорошенькая куколка с льняными локонами, в розовом платье и пышных панталончиках, скрывающих гладенькую куклину попку. Однако такие куклы были дороги, мистер Гейл — небогат, а детей, нуждающихся в подарках — так много…  
  
— Тебе нравится? — спросил он.  
  
Модести кивнула.  
  
— Нравится. Я назову его… как ваше христианское имя, мистер Гейл?  
  
— Герберт, — промямлил тот.  
  
— Я назову его Берт, — решила Модести.  
  
Мистер Гейл поджал губы. Ему вовсе не понравилось, что его именем назовут куклу-негра, но возражать он не осмелился. Спор испортил бы впечатление от подарка.  
  
— Можно, я тебя обниму?  
  
Модести подняла брови, но, подумав, разрешила. Мистер Гейл взял её за худенькие плечи и прижал к себе, ощутив животом тощее, но крепкое тело и едва наметившуюся грудь под линялой блузкой в цветочек. Его глаза увлажнились от скрытого чувства. Наклонившись, мистер Гейл поцеловал Модести в бледную щёчку.  
  
Домой они возвращались в хорошем настроении, которое вскоре развеялось. Ещё на лестнице они услышали злобный рёв: Миллиган орал на миссис Пирс. Оказалось, бедная женщина смертельно провинилась, решив побаловать сожителя вкусным ужином. Ужин миссис Пирс купила на собственные деньги, заработанные шитьём рубашек, и претензии, как ни посмотри, были неосновательны, но Миллиган никогда не обременял себя соображениями справедливости.  
  
— Если у тебя завелись деньги, тупая корова, ты должна отдать мне! Уж я знаю, как ими распорядиться! — вопил он.  
  
— Ты же всё пропьёшь! — вырвалось у миссис Пирс.  
  
Миллиган так изумился неслыханной дерзости, что на мгновение остановился и замолчал. В эту минуту миссис Пирс следовало укрыться в комнате и запереть дверь. Вместо этого она продолжала:  
  
— У меня ещё остались деньги, возьми, прошу тебя. Вот, целый доллар!  
  
— Доллар? — повторил Миллиган. — Ах, целый доллар!  
  
Он выхватил деньги из руки женщины и ударил её по лицу кулаком, в котором зажата была купюра.  
  
Нет нужды описываться произошедшую вслед за этим сцену. Закончилась она тем, что миссис Пирс повалилась на пол и скорчилась, закрывая от ударов живот и лицо, а Миллиган колотил её, словно она была не человек, а мешок с соломой, на глазах выглядывающих из комнат соседей. Разумеется, никто и не подумал вызвать полицию, включая, как это ни прискорбно, мистера Гейла. Отличаясь от своих соседей почти во всём, он полностью разделял их неприязнь к полицейским. Миссис Пирс, долго время стоически переносившая удары, наконец не выдержала и закричала. Модести, стоявшая возле лестницы, вдруг бросилась на Миллигана и ударила его кулачком в живот. Этот слабый удар не оставил на жилистом теле Миллигана даже синяка, но его самолюбие точно лошадь лягнула. Зарычав, он схватил Модести и швырнул её о стену. Неизвестно, чем бы это закончилось, если бы соседи, равнодушно наблюдавшие за избиением миссис Пирс, не принялись шумно выражать своё неудовольствие. Миллиган пнул девочку в бок и огляделся, приподняв верхнюю губу в злобном оскале.  
  
— Брось, приятель, — сказал дюжий лудильщик со второго этажа. — Пошумел, и довольно.  
  
Миллиган плюнул, выругался и бросился вниз по лестнице, сжимая в руке отнятые у миссис Пирс деньги, теперь испачканные кровью. Модести и две её сестры, до тех пор прятавшиеся в комнате, подняли и увели миссис Пирс. Выглядела она, как после двенадцати раундов на боксёрском ринге. Мистер Гейл покачал головой и, морщась от жалости, ушёл к себе.

 

***

  
На следующий день он купил Модести апельсин. Найти девочку удалось не сразу. Наконец мистер Гейл отыскал её в узком проулке между домами, занятую привычной игрой. Правую щёку девочки обезобразил огромный синяк. В остальном она выглядела как обычно и явно не собиралась обвинять мистера Гейла в трусости, к большому его облегчению. Тряпичный Берт выглядывал из плетёной сумки, брошенной возле стены. В глазах-пуговицах мистеру Гейлу почудилась злость, толстые алые губы растянулись в усмешке. Мистер Гейл поспешно отвернулся и протянул Модести подарок.  
  
Девочка остановилась и принялась чистить апельсин, бросая яркие жёлтые корки в пыль.  
  
— Как твоя матушка?  
  
Тема была скользкая, но не спросить было нельзя.  
  
— Отлёживается, — ответила Модести кратко.  
  
— А… м-м-м… Миллиган?  
  
В душном воздухе растёкся сладкий, свежий аромат. По пальцам Модести потекли капли сока. Она отломила апельсиновую дольку и сунула в рот.  
  
— Он больше не придёт.  
  
— Думаешь, его забрала полиция?  
  
— Нет. Просто не придёт.  
  
В проулке показалась собака — тощий, шелудивый бродячий пёс. Он бросился к девочке, злобно рыча. Мистер Гейл боязливо попятился, оглядываясь в поисках камня. Модести вынула палочку, заткнутую за пояс платья, прищурилась и наставила её на собаку. Пёс отпрянул. Выражение злобы на грязной морде сменилось страхом. Модести бросила в него апельсиновой коркой и засмеялась.  
  
— Негодный пёс! — сказал мистер Гейл, ободренный трусостью собаки.  
  
— Это Миллиган, — пояснила Модести таким тоном, словно это разумелось само собой.  
  
Мистер Гейл хихикнул.  
  
— Паф! — Девочка снова прицелилась в собаку.  
  
Пёс отскочил. Мистер Гейл уставился на него во все глаза. Жара стояла адская, но у Гейла вдруг заледенели руки.  
  
Модести не шутила.  
  
Мистер Гейл узнал его — узнал этого несчастного сукина сына. Его красные глаза, бурый взлохмаченный чуб, оскал, исполненный тупой злобы — эта дворняга, этот тощий уличный пёс действительно был Сайлас Миллиган собственной персоной.  
  
— Гау! — выкрикнул пёс почти членораздельно. — Гау! Гау! — повторял он, пытаясь выговорить что-то, потом с выражением крайнего отчаяния широко открыл пасть, вывалив язык, как повешенный, и опустился на горячую мостовую, тяжело дыша.  
  
Модести улыбалась.  
  
В ушах мистера Гейла тонко зазвенело. Очертания домов плыли и шатались, словно вся улица была пьяна, Берт ухмылялся из плетёной корзины окровавленным ртом. Сладкий запах апельсина сделался тошнотворным. Мистер Гейл повернулся и бросился бежать.  
  
Остаток дня он пролежал на кровати с мокрым полотенцем на лбу. К ночи ему полегчало. Он открыл окно, чтобы впустить немного воздуха, и услышал:  
  
— Раз-мама, два-мама…  
  
На этот раз мистер Гейл не вышел к своей маленькой подружке. Он закрыл окно и задёрнул штору, а на следующий день съехал с квартиры.  
  
Как это ни грустно признавать, несмотря на всю свою любовь к детям (а может быть, благодаря ей), мистер Гейл был небезупречен и подозревал, что Модести об этом известно.

 

***

  
— Раз-мама, два-мама, — бормотал он, стоя на платформе метро в ожидании поезда. — На метле летит. Раз-мама, два-мама, ведьмы слёз не льют…  
  
Оглянувшись, мистер Гейл заметил чистильщика обуви. Мальчик лет десяти в куртке не по росту и твидовой кепке, надвинутой на глаза, расположился со своим ящиком у колонны. Место было неудачное — пассажиры метро слишком спешили, чтобы им захотелось почистить обувь. Должно быть, мальчика оттеснили сюда старшие конкуренты.  
  
Мистер Гейл подумал о бедности маленького чистильщика, и его глаза увлажнились.  
  
Какой славный паренёк! Поездка может подождать. Часом раньше, часом позже — не имеет значения.  
  
Не сводя глаз с мальчика, мистер Гейл зашарил в карманах. Мальчишка явно видал виды, леденцом или шоколадкой тут не обойдёшься. Доллар или даже пять? Для мистера Гейла это был существенный расход. Впрочем, за эти деньги можно было получить что-то весомое, что-то настоящее.  
  
На станции неприятно пахло мазутом, от людей, пробывших весь день на солнце, несло потом. Сквозь душный запах толпы вдруг пробился другой, сладкий, свежий — аромат апельсина. Мистер Гейл замер и прищурился, словно вспомнив что-то. Встряхнул головой и шагнул навстречу мальчику. Потом почему-то попятился, и ещё, ещё, и пятился, не сознавая этого, пока не достиг края платформы.  
  
(Раз-мама!) — всё перевернулось, свет мелькнул и размазался, сверкнул металл, резкой болью прошило голову и правую руку, — (два-мама!) — где-то наверху завизжала женщина, закричали: «Упал, упал!», — (ведьмы слёз не льют) — горячая волна воздуха, пахнущего машинным маслом, накатила и перехлестнула через лежащего мистера Гейла, накатил грохот и скрежет, что-то огромное заслонило свет, подхватило, потащило, — (все умрут) — и всё кончилось, ничего не стало.  
  
Поезд наконец остановился. Выходящие пассажиры выскакивали из дверей и, сделав несколько шагов, останавливались, всматриваясь в лица людей на платформе, а те молчали, ошеломлённые быстротой, с которой поезд расправился с мистером Гейлом. Мальчишка-чистильщик поспешно собрал свой ящик и подбежал поглядеть. Он протолкнулся сквозь оцепенелую толпу и посмотрел вниз, на пути. Под длинной тушей состава виднелись окровавленные ошмётки, жирные красные полосы тянулись по закопчённому металлу. Какие-то склизкие комья налипли на бетонные стенки.  
  
— Кишки, что ли? — с интересом спросил чистильщик.  
  
Женщина рядом сглотнула и попятилась.  
  
Подбежали двое полицейских и принялись разгонять зевак.  
  
— Проходи, парень, проходи.  
  
Мальчишка ещё раз взглянул вниз, на оторванную руку, в которой зажата была пятидолларовая банкнота, и неохотно зашагал прочь.  
  
— Был бы я колдун, — рассуждал он сам с собой, — щёлкнул бы пальцами, и пять долларов у меня в кармане! Ему-то уже незачем.

 

***

  
Миссис Пирс нелегко перенесла внушение, сделанное Миллиганом. Дети помогли ей с уборкой и стряпнёй, а затем разбежались по своим делам, равнодушные, как котята. Миссис Пирс, впрочем, другого и не ждала и даже удивилась бы, поступи они иначе. Осталась одна Модести, штопавшая какие-то вещички.  
  
Вечером зашла соседка, миссис Горовиц, и принесла чудодейственную настойку, которую делал из брюквы её брат-фермер. Миссис Пирс усадила гостью за стол, достала стаканчики и подала хлеб, сыр и колбаски, оставшиеся после того несчастного ужина. Модести закончила шитьё. Оказалось, она штопала своего голливога.  
  
— Что это с ним? — спросила миссис Горовиц.  
  
— Под колесо попал, — объяснила Модести. — Прямо пополам порвался. Я его починила.  
  
— Была у меня в детстве кукла, — вспомнила миссис Горовиц, подпирая щёку дебелой рукой, — тоже тряпочная, только девка. Мамаша сшила. Брательник мой, козлина такая, взял эту куклу и бросил в колодец, вот уж я ревела!  
  
— Ну, я-то никогда не плачу, — сказала Модести.  
  
— Даже ежели врежут? — заинтересовалась миссис Горовиц.  
  
— Никогда-никогда, — заверила её Модести. — Помните, Сайлас меня о стену приложил? Я не плакала. Идём, Берт, поиграем.  
  
Модести усадила куклу в плетёную сумку, поверх сушёных травок и пузырьков, и вышла из комнаты.  
  
— Крепкая девка выросла, — одобрила миссис Горовиц. — Всегда говорила: церковное воспитание детям на пользу. А что, Дороти, ещё по стаканчику?  
  
— Да уж и не знаю, — промямлила миссис Пирс, жадно поглядывая на бутылку. — Что-то меня повело.  
  
— От жары, не иначе. Это же на чистой брюкве, натуральный продукт. Очень пользительно для женского здоровья. — Миссис Горовиц разлила целебную настойку. В комнате сильно запахло спиртом. — Где твой-то?  
  
— Сайлас, что ли? Кто его знает, — проговорила миссис Пирс, тоскуя, и опрокинула стаканчик в рот.  
  
Ночь опускалась на Бронкс. Раскалённые кирпичные дома ещё дышали накопленным за день жаром, словно старые закопчённые драконы, всё так же пахло помоями и варёной капустой, но солнце садилось, и дышать стало легче. Лица женщин, смягчённые сгущающимися тенями, казались моложе, грубые руки порозовели от закатных лучей. На миг затихли пронзительные детские голоса, перестала ссориться итальянская семья этажом ниже, рыжий еврей убрался прочь со своей шарманкой, и наступила необычная, удивительная тишина. Потом минута прошла, и над улочкой повис прежний шум, в который вплеталась считалочка: «Раз-мама, два-мама…» да тоскливый, злобный лай уличного пса.

 

 


End file.
